Don't Touch The Hair!
by May845
Summary: It was a peaceful day at the Ranger Union and the rangers are bored. So what do they do to cure their boredom? Try to shave Crawford's afro off of course!


**I don't own pokemon, only this one shot. This one shot came to mind while working on my other stories and couldn't help it ,but to write it.**

***Keith, Kate, and Kellyn walks in with crutches. While Ben and Summer walks in with a wheelchair* **

**Me: *Notice them* Whoa! What happened dude?! **

**Keith: Crawford *Shivers* **

**Kate: Who knew a guy could love his hair so much. **

**Kellyn: Lesson of the day never mess with a guy who loves his hair or else this happens *Points to everyone ,but me***

**Ben: We tried to cut Crawford's afro off again and this happened. **

**Summer: *In the corner rocking herself or at least try to*...**

**Kate: I think Summer is the one most affected *Looks at her rocking in the corner muttering things* **

**Me: O.o Is Crawford that bad?! **

**Ben: *Nods* He almost killed us *Looks at Summer's direction* **

**Keith: I don't think she would come out anytime soon *Shaking his head***

**Kellyn: Most of us manage to escape ,but unfortunately Summer hasn't. **

**Summer: *Twitching*...**

**Me: Let get into the story shall we? *Walks over by Summer trying to comfort her***

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Ranger Union. There weren't much quests or missions to do so it got boring for our ranger friends.

" I'm so booored" Keith complain throwing a tennis ball against the wall and watch it bounds back.

"Please stop complaining alright. We're all bored too! You don't have to say it ten times a row!" Kate groans as she rubs her forehead and a headache starts to form.

"Why don't you read a book like Kellyn and I or write a poem like Ben" Summer recommend using her thumb to point at Kellyn and Ben. Kellyn is currently reading a book about pokemon while leaning against his chair and feet on the table. Summer sits right across of him with a book about legends in her hand and a pencil in the other. In forth of her is a notebook full of Summer's researches. Sitting beside her is her partner Ben. Ben is known to write great poems and his notebook is full of them ,but he never lets anyone beside Summer to look at them.

"What!? I don't want to learn!" Keith exclaim looking at them in disbelief.

"I agree with Keith on this one Sum. We aren't book nerds" Kate agrees look at their pokemon partners playing.

Ben's Staraptor is flying around with Summer's Pichu on her back. Keith's Buizel shooting water at Staraptor trying to hit her. And Kate and Kellyn's Pachirisu chase each other around.

"Hey everyone I just thought to let you know Crawford is coming to visit" Rhythmi reports shrugging before walking back to the room she was from.

Keith and Kate looks at each other grinning "Hey why don't we shave Crawford's afro off"

Ben and Kellyn looks up to them before smirking "We're in!"

"Good and now that only leaves Summer left" Kate state as everyone look at her.

Summer sweat drops wondering how did she get into this mess. Then she realize she is the center of attention. She starts to blush and use her book to cover it. " I-I w-will j-join i-if y-you g-guys s-stop s-staring a-at m-me"

"Aw! You're so cute when your shy!" Kate exclaim causing Summer to blush harder. Kate resist the urge to hug her to death.

"Hey shy Summer is back!" Keith tease and laughs at Summer's glare.

"S-Shut u-up!" Summer shatter causing everyone ,but her to laugh. After a good ten minutes, they finally stop laughing and start planing out their attack.

* * *

Kate and Keith is hiding under a table waiting for Crawford to arrive. Both have their razors in hands and a sleep bomb on the other. They continue to wait until they smell something rotten.

"Yikes! That stinks!" Kate exclaim looking at Keith with watery eyes.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Keith exclaim holding his hands up in defense.

The smell gotten worst and it gotten to the point forcing Keith and Kate to flee the area.

Meanwhile at a distances, Crawford is laughing his head off as he thanked his Skuntank. "Never mess with the hair!"

Back to Kate and Keith...

"Hey! How did it g-" Kellyn cut himself off after smelling the foul odor. It cause Ben to gag and Summer to turn blue then she fainted.

Ben was about to say something ,but was quickly cut off by their glare. Sighing Ben shake Summer until she woke up. Right now the score is ranger zero and Crawford one.

"What happened?" Summer ask holding her head then realize everyone was staring at her. Sighing, she took the razor from Kate and Keith and walk out the door muttering "Wish me luck."

* * *

Summer is hiding in the ceiling with a rope to support her while holding the razor in her mouth. She remain like this for a while until Crawford walks by noticing something on the ground. He bends down to get a better look of the object. Taking this as her cue, she lower herself slowly ,but quietly. Crawford being Crawford did something she didn't expect. He quickly turn around and smirks.

"Hey Summer! Nice of you to drop by" Crawford's smirks grow wider as he see fear in her eyes. Somehow he manage to tangle Summer in her own ropes and to add the finishing details, he duck taped her mouth. She trash around trying to break free causing Crawford to laugh and he laugh harder once he heard the explosion. Kellyn and Ben comes out of the room where the explosion happened. Both were covered in honey and feathers.

"Don't mess with the hair!" Crawford shouts grinning from ear to ear. Before anyone could ask how he knew, Crawford walks away saying his famous words "Never mess with a dude's hair"

Ever since then no one dare to mess with his hair ever again.

* * *

**Me: *Walks off after giving up on comforting Summer* Yup she going be there for a while...**

**Kate: Maybe Ben can calm her down *Looking at Ben smirking* **

**Ben: *Blush realizing what she means* I-I d-don't l-like h-her l-like t-that! **

**Me: *Chuckles* How cute Benny is blushing.**

**Keith: Go on Benny kiss her.**

**Ben: *Blushes madly* I will kiss her once Crawford shave his hair off and May kiss Keith! **

**Me: *Gets the image in mind before turning green and gag* I feel sick now.**

**Keith: *Gags* No way I would do that! **

**Kate: May would never do that! **

**Ben: That my point! **

**Me: Lets end this before this turns ugly. Review if you wish. **


End file.
